Kakashi up for auction
by idocello
Summary: Kakshi is hooked into being up for auction, what happens when Iruka sees him? sorry I suck a summary's..... this is my first fic so please comment.... there will be a lemon later on.... KakaIru .... fan girl squee! I do NOT own the characters!


_**Feisu-chan's & Emirii-chan's KakaIru story**_

( kakashi's point of view written by my friend Emily)-Kakashi flushed hotly under the stark white light....as soon as the bachelor auction was over, Jiraiya was going to be faced with death...or a week in Traction. Kakashi could not believe Jiraiya had talked him into this... Charity, my ass, he thought how is it?

The shirigan user blushed as several female shinobi's outbid each other for him Tsunade was currently arguing with Kurenai, who was fingering a Kunai The bidding was faster than a chidori attack.

(Iruka's point of view written by me)-Why in the heck had he allowed his friends to talk him into this? He was a school teacher for god's sake!! Looking up at the people he was supposed to be bidding on he noticed a familiar face, Kakashi?

(K pov)-The black spandex Turtleneck squeezed Kakashi's chest, making breathing even more difficult than it was just standing in front of the crowd...He was thankful for the thigh length khakis, which hung loosely around his upper legs. His mask had nearly been removed, but he snuck in an extra, passing it off as a hankie

(I pov)-Kakashi clothes fit him almost too perfectly, Iruka caught him self drooling a little. Wait he was NOT supposed to be drooling over any one especially Kakashi, who happened to be male AND more power full than he was.

(K pov)-Uncomfortable as he was, Kakashi still cast his gaze over the audience. Tsunade had the upper hand...apparently all that gambling had really paid off. Kakashi wondered if he got any of the money. Why am I doing this? He asked himself. Oh yeah, Jiraiya's giving me free copies of all his past, present, and future books.

(I pov)-Wait, was that a Blush? Iruka stared at Kakashi whose cheeks had been momentarily flushed pink. Iruka had to pinch his nose in order to keep his nose from bleeding, he knew he shouldn't put in a bid, but it wouldn't matter because he would just get out bid by Tsunade or some one. Walking over to the table he found that the bid was already startlingly high, maybe he would just go a few hundred dollars over the current high.... you know just for fun?

(Kpov)-Tsunade shrieked at Kurenai, her voice hitting such a high note that several glasses cracked. Kurenai drawn her Kunai, her voice tainted with primordial fury. Jesus, thought Kakashi. They really want me. He grinned to himself. Suddenly, a new, baritone voice rang out across the noisy auditorium. Someone, whose identity was not yet known, had raised the bid by several hundred dollars. Tsunade's voice died on the spot. The kunai clanged onto the ground. Confused, Kakashi looked over the mess of ponytails and waving wads of cash to see who was clamoring for him. The bidder was young, brown haired, and had a scar running across his nose. Iruka!?! Kakashi nearly had a heart attack then and there. The school teacher was buying him for the night? Jesus! Meanwhile, mayhem broke loose...again...Tsunade screamed again, her voice taking out several windows and a couple eardrums. Kakashi's hands flew up to protect his aural tracts, and felt small droplets of blood ooze onto his hands. Kurenai stumbled backwards, nearly falling onto the kunai she had unceremoniously abandoned. flew, not :P

(Ipov)-Iruka was stunned , the women were having a HUGE fight over Kakashi, and had he just seen blood come out of Kakashi's ear? he had to do some thing, dodging in-between all of the people he rushed to the scene of the women's fight. only to find him self pinned up against a wall with a kunai against his throat. "Who should get him??" wheezed Tsunade " me or that bitch?" she nodded over to Kurenai..

"Y-you o-of c-c-c-corse." choked out Iruka. I mean what else was he supposed to say? ' Neither, I should have him'? No he wanted to live a couple more years at the least.

(K pov)-Kakashi was panicked....he couldn't hear, his right hand was smothered in blood, and he was wobbly on his feet. There was one way to calm the crowd, rather dramatically, but oh well. He collapsed to his knees, moaning, raking his bloodied hand through his pewter hair. Moaning loudly, he fell onto his side, twitching spasmodically. Everyone froze. Kakashi curled into a tight ball, whimpering, and dead silence ensued. Then Kurenai yelled "TSUNADE! YOUR VOICE BROKE HIM!!!!" Tsunade had had enough. She landed ten of the best on Kurenai's head, snarling like a feral cat

(I pov)-Looking up at Kakashi Iruka wobbled on the spot, blood was covering his hand and a look of panicky distorted his features. He was still pinned by a shouting Tsunade, he had to get out he HAD to help..... but how every one here was at least twice as powerful as he was, then he saw Kakashi dropping to the floor his bloodied hand smearing in his hair, With a sudden burst of agility he freed him self from Tsunade's death grasp, just in time too or else he'd have been smashed into Kurenai's head. leading up to where Kakashi lay curled up he raked his brains for his healing skills, remembering those long hours healing his own bones, and skin. he knelt by the copy-nin.

(K pov * gonna stop with the pov now you think you got the jist?)-Kakashi started screaming as the true pain of two shattered eardrums slammed into his skull, jarring his vision. Several images of Iruka wobbled in front of him, and blackness ebbed at the corners of his vision. Pain racked the school teacher's face as Kakashi succumbed to the shear agony. Convulsing, he rolled over, shuddering again and again. Clambering to hands and knees, Kakashi waited for his vision to steady. To his right, Iruka sat, looking almost green Several kunais soared through the air, thwacking into the walls of the room.

HE felt sick Kakashi was probably deaf by now he HAD to get him out of here

Kakashi staggered to his feet, grabbing the auctioneers gavel in case a weapon was needed. Slumping against the wall, he looked around for an exit. The nearest one was about 6 meters away...and was blocked by Sakura and Ino, who were trying to strangle each other. Holy crap, thought the masked jounin, shouldn't there be a law against this? And then: Jiraiya is soooooooo dead, giant toads or not.

Steeling his courage he picked up the Copy-nin surprised by the light weight. he ran for it heading for the nearest quite place. Kunai flew by him and voices shouted, Iruka now relining on his instinct dodged them and burst out a shattered window. blood streamed wet and hot over his hands, Kakashi was going to die he needed to get some where safe, quickly. He new Kakashi wouldn't have made it to the door if he had let him fend for him self

Kakashi found himself propelled by someone, probably Tsunade. The unknown rescuer was bolting for the window. Oh please no, thought the sharigan

Scanning the landscape he picked the randomest most inaccessible place he saw, the forest where Naruto had gotten his Headband.

Kakashi looked up for a moment, and was startled to see Iruka looking around for a hiding place. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Kakashi choked out several words "what....the......hell...pervert..." His breath would not allow him to say more, so he simply let himself dangle from Iuka's arms. Wow, Iuka's got some muscles, thought the copy-nin

jumping down thru the trees he landed with a soft thud on the ground, carefully setting Kakashi on the ground he brought up his chakra, he just realized, that Kakashi had been speaking to him.... something about a pervert. Ignoring the fact for the moment, he concentrated on healing, sure enough both Kakashi's ear drums were ruptured, I hope I can help, he thought. desperately.

Kakashi couldn't hear at the moment, but the cool ground felt good. Iruka seemed to be on the verge of tears

Healing was difficult it drained you so fast, but Iruka knew he could do it , he HAD to , ears were fragile he had to be careful. letting his chakra flow into the sharigan user, he closed his eyes and healed. slowly but surely he felt Kakashi's ear ruptures heal, sweat poured off of him in buckets, he was close so close soon it would be done he just had to hoold ooooon a lllliiiitttllle looooooooonger....... nrg..... there, it might not be as good as Tsunade or Sakura but he Would be able to hear now at least

Kakashi cringed as he felt an unfamiliar chakra weave into his head. He clawed at his ear, as if he could pull it out. His ear ached in the strangest way, and he was soooo dizzy

Kakashi's face was still covered in blood, his face still contorted in pain, ash Iruka remembered every time he went to a new healer it was painful, chakra is an important thing, but also a pain full thing to have be inside you.

As soon as the new chakra receded, Kakashi sat up straight...and was so dizzy he nearly fell back down again. Looking around slowly, he saw Iruka staring at him...had the young teacher been serious about buying the sharigan bachelor?

As Iuka's thought cleared he was shocked at what had just happened, he stared at the copy-nin as he slowly sat up, his lean body swayed, he must be dizzy, the muscles in his stomach contorted beautifully, Iruka shook his head, trying to get any such thoughts out of his head. He couldn't believe it first he had actually bid on a bachelor second he had saved that bachelor third now they were alone in the deserted forest, Kakashi still wearing that extremely sexy out fit

Kakashi stretched, looking up at the moon. It would be full within the next few days. The air was still humid from the daytime heat, and Kakashi stripped off his tight shirt, drawing in deep breathes of sweet air...he lay back, closing his eyes and sighing.

Iruka did a double take, Kakashi was stretching lean body twisting is beautiful ways, Iruka's nose started to bleed his face flushed. Iruka saw a movement out of the top of his eye (he had looked down to hide his nose bleed) the Copy-nin was taking his shirt off. Iruka's mind went totally blank save for the image of kakashi's pale skin gleaming in the moonlight, his body wider more manly than his own, absolutely perfect. The shirigan user's eyes were closed a peace full look on what was visible of his face. Iruka suddenly realized that he was hard, God dam nit! How could Kakashi did this to him, I mean the school teacher was most definitely strait, yes sir strait as a line.

Kakashi opened his right eye, staring at Iruka. The schoolteacher was trying to wipe something off his nose. Kakashi sighed again. His chest muscles rippled smoothly, and he flexed his abs as he shifted to a more comfortable position. His arms lay extended slightly above his head, and one leg was bent to a 90 degree angle. Kakashi moaned loudly, as his ear doused his brain with another bout of pain

Iruka watched Kakashi shifting, his beautiful body doing unspeakable things to Iruka. Poor Iruka was rock hard and getting harder, even as a school teacher with un surpassed amounts of self control, he wasn't sure he could keep from molesting the pewter haired nin laying half naked on the ground before him. Kakashi had finally settled into a comfortable position it seemed, whew thought Iruka, maybe now I can try an undo my erection. but alas just as Iruka tried to think of fat old ladies and punches, Kakashi moaned loudly, Iruka's mind practically exploded, he didn't think he had been this hard in his life! He lost control, completely and utterly, lost control. Lunging foreword, he grabbed the copy-nins head crushing his lips desperately against Kakashi's.

Kakashi's eyes flew open as the school teacher pressed himself again Kakashi. For a moment, he was shocked, then he returned the gesture, grabbing Iruka's shoulders and forcing them downward. His hands moved along to Iruka's back, squeezing the tense muscle, which was relaxing at a surprising rate. He rolled over, pressing Iruka into the ground and tonguing his lips gently. The school teacher was eager, but Kakashi had time, and slowed down his movements, breathing softly onto Iruka's face. Iruka looked as if he might have a coronary any second...his face was red and his breathe came in short gasps. Kakashi licked Iruka's nose, which had begun to bleed. The young Chuunin cried out in pleasure, crushing Kakashi's head against his mouth.

To Iruka's surprise Kakashi didn't kill him. Instead he kissed back pinning Iruka to the ground, God why did he have to be this good. now lying under Kakashi, he flushed aware of every place their bodies touched. Kakashi had licked his nose!! some thing about that made Iruka want him even more. Seeking Kakashi's mouth again he kissed him sweetly, rocking his hips just the teeniest bit , seeing if he could make Kakashi moan.

Iruka moaned, he wanted some thing... wait that's right he wanted Kakashi. " Kaka- Kakashi.... I- I want - I want *you*." he moaned his face now totally red. Kakashi chuckled, Iruka looked at him with lust filled eyes. Kakashi face mask was around his neck and his face was visible, he was soooo goddamned HOT.! how could one person be that good looking, why the heck was he hiding that? If possible he flushed more reaching up and sliding the mask over kakashi's head, moaning as his movement created friction between there clothed erections

Kakashi ran his hands down Iruka's sides, still trying to keep his emotions hidden. It was harder when there wasn't a mask hiding your mouth. Kakashi slowly tore off Iruka's shirt, listening to the teacher's cute little noises

Iruka was over come by the feeling of Kakashi's hands on his chest. He leaned his head back moaning, he felt a hot mouth clamp on to his expo neck, nibbling and licking.

Kakashi pressed his chest against Iruka's, relishing the warmth. Iruka was so....so....what was the word? Kakashi rifled through his memories of Icha Icha Yaoi that Jiraiya had showed him....Aha! Iruka was soooo uke-ful Kakashi smothered Iruka, tracing the chuunin's jaw line with his tongue The skin was so soft, Kakashi nearly skinned Iruka for a blanket, but remembered how much better Yaoi was....screw blankets...Iruka was so much better

-----------------------------------------------------**********************************--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHEW!!!! more coming..... Im also in the middle of a Sasunaru ..... if you want more of our writing you can go to Emirri-chans DA -

.com/

and mine .....

.com/

please comment and give support...... YAYA!!!


End file.
